A Fate Worse Than Death
by P-chan-TheLostGirl
Summary: Duo is sent on a seemingly simple mission but when things don’t go according to plan what will he do, what wil Wu-fei do? And what exactly is UTO? Yaoi 2x5x2 & 3x4
1. YAY! I meanshi!

Author: P-chan

Story: A Fate Worse Than Death

Rating: R For intense depiction of very bad weather… (J/k, but check out the back of 'Twister' sometime…that's what it says.)

Warnings: AU!!!! Eventual 2x5 maybe 3x4 (can't decide.) (In other words Yaoi) Over  
use of Foreshadowing. Other then that ENJOY!

A/N: Can you believe it's been 4 years since I started writing this? Well, maybe you can't but I sure as heck-fire can! Especially after reading my own grammar…uugh Kill me now. But I have moved on and matured...shifty eyes cough really…I have… Anyway after a lovely letter about this fic (received some three odd years after the last update!) I decided to look at it and see if it was really as dead as I was letting myself believe. And guess what, it was! But, after some serious TLC I've decided I can continue! So…here it is…I'm starting from scratch...ish. I wanted to re-establish whatever semblance of a fan base I had before. And I need some extra time to edit. My self of 4 years ago and I write…very differently. So, in hopes of maintaining some form of continuity, I'm fixing up the chapters one at a time, and believe me…it's taking awhile. Especially considering that my current average ch. Length is 3,000 words and in this story I was lucky if a chapter hit 1,000. So um…sorry for the long AN, but I thought it needed to be stated. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

PS. I have a new account, that's why you don't see any recent stories in my author look-up, just thought I'd share. -

A Fate Worse Than Death

By P-chan-TheLostGirl

Prologue: Well…that's different…

"YATTA!!!!!" Duo yelled triumphantly as he slashed down the last of the mobile  
dolls. The mission had been simple, destroy OZ's South Africa base. _Performing_ the  
actual mission had not been nearly as simple. Duo had left his Gundam in the forest,  
quickly sneaking into the base to plant some explosives that would go off when Heero  
hit the detonator. There was only one problem, sneaking in had been entirely too easy.  
Guards had been either been distracted or simply missing at some of the most important entrances in the building. Now some people would have believed it to be just a coincidence, luck, God's grace. Duo was not some people; Duo was a trained Gundam pilot.

Duo exited the building with much more caution than he normally would have; the damn mission had him all paranoid. He moved through the shadows all the way to his Gundam, taking extra caution to insure that no one followed him. Despite his precautions as soon as he lifted Death Scythe off the ground he was surrounded by both Mobile Dolls and  
Mobile Suites. They started firing immediately, almost catching Duo off guard… _almost_. He had quickly finished off the MS, their pilots being inexperienced enough that they tagged close enough to the MD's that they got hit by blasts that were intended to destroy the MD's. Duo had then proceeded to destroy the few Mobile Doll's that were still in flight, crying out in victory all the while. Duo brought down Death Scythe all the while thinking how even that had almost been too easy, again _almost_. He doubted that OZ would waist valuable fighters just to pull off some elaborate trap.

Duo hopped out of Death Scythe to assess the damage done to it. He had only  
received a few hits, from the MD's, and those seemed minor, but you could never really tell  
until you looked the whole Gundam over. Duo quickly plugged his laptop into Death  
Scythe and ran a virus scan; you never knew when OZ was going to develop some new  
weapon that could give the Gundam's Mainframe a virus. As Duo was running a scan on  
the defensive armor of Death Scythe he felt an arm rap around his neck cutting off his  
air supply.

"Great," Duo thought, "Just great. Leave it to OZ to think of a ground assault."

Duo slowly lifted his hands into the air to show that he possessed no weapons. The grip around his neck slowly loosened, enough so that he could breathe again at least. The grip then left his neck altogether as his hands were pulled forcibly behind his back and tied so tightly that he started to worry about his blood circulation. His braid was then stuffed in his  
mouth the end of the braid tied to the base of the braid to keep it secure.

As this happened one thousand and one confused thoughts raced through Duo's mind. Why didn't the man just kill him? Didn't OZ want the pilots dead? His braid was going to be so gross when they took it out of his mouth. Would his hands eventually fall off like lambs tails?1 All this raced through his mind a second before his brain could function well enough to  
realize what it all meant. Oz wanted information, and that meant torture.

The last thought that went through his head before the OZ officer sent him into unconsciousness was "Oh shit."

TBC? Yeah…I think it will be actually!

In parentheses would be the words of my younger self back to haunt me. Why are they still there? It seemed wrong to get rid of the words that I seemed to think needed to be expressed 4 years ago. God That's a long time Expect the next chapter, sparkling from the spring cleaning I'm giving it, sometime in the next week, though in all likelihood I'll just post it on Friday. Sorry the A/N is longer than the story. Lots of love to Des, that wasn't the first e-mail I got about my fic's but it was the first one that's made me do anything.

LOVE YOU ALL!

Nicole

Oh, yeah, review; I don't like getting less than 10 reviews a chapter! Yes, I am a review whore, work with it.

(Well how'd ya like it? I'd really like reviews in any shape or form. I'm prepared  
for flames this time so if ya feel like flaming go right ahead. (It'll still hurt my feelings)  
Hm. Well if you really want me to continue I only will if I get 10 positive reviews. So if  
you really like it (yeah right) and want me to continue send your friends over to review  
too! Well JA! P-chan)

PS Sorry, the A/N is longer than the story…almost

PPS! OMG! I'm going to need a beta again! It's been so long I almost forgot! I let my last beta go on to bigger and better things!

1Lambs are born with really long tails that they basically have no control over  
and that just get in the way. Farmers use tight metal rings to cut off the blood circulation  
to the tail until it falls off.


	2. Stupid Boy

IN the author notes for this chapter I think I may break a couple rules of , but they're ones I don't know about so whatever!

(I'm baaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!! I can't believe I got such nice reviews!!!! You're all WONDERFUL! Well In this chapter I'm totally blowing my PG to hell so I can cuss in the A.N. now. Well I hope you like JA!)

Author: P-chan

Story: A Fate Worse Than Death

Rating:R

Warnings: 2x5 (hopefully soon) so Yaoi. I don't own anything & nothing but the plot of this story is mine. I swear I own nothing so you can't sue me for anything.

Duo slowly woke up to a loud pounding in his head. He tried to shake his head to get his thoughts in order but found that he hurt too much to even do that. As he slowly opened his eyes he had to blink a couple times to make sure that his eyes were indeed open, the room was pitch black. He slowly turned on his side trying to get his jumbled thoughts in order, but that task was abruptly brought to a halt when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Duo grumbled, broken rib he summarized, damn it hurt like a bitch.

Then suddenly, quicker than a thought, Duo's memories of the past …how long? He didn't remember, a few days was it? It seemed like an Eternity…. Came crashing back. After OZ had captured him he had been thrown in a van, at some point during the ride he had woken up, and to say the least his captors had not been happy with that. They had decided that the best way to get him to stay down and keep their boss happy would be by beginning their "questioning" in the back of the van.

They had begun by throwing him carelessly in back causing his head to hit the back door of the van. The first thing Duo thought was that they obviously weren't experienced at what they were doing, that blow could have knocked him out, it would have made any lesser man slip into unconsciousness. There had been two men, one big guy built like a rock and another little guy who was short and stout and obviously not hired to do manual labor. Duo thought that the man would have had a heart attack if he tried to lift one GEAR from a Gundam. Then the big guy had hit him almost as hard as Heero could right over his left lung, and Duo had instantly fainted.

Duo scowled at the memory, Duo could have taken that hit with ease if it had hit almost anywhere else on his body. When Duo had been a young street rat he had gotten a severe case of pneumonia and his lung had never fully recovered, he still had trouble breathing occasionally but he had never told any of the other pilots about it. Duo was afraid that if he told them about such a weakness that they would lose respect for him, which was, now that he thought on it, why none of them knew anything about his past.

He wished he could remember what had happened after he had blacked out but he had no memory after that. He could tell though, from his injuries, that they had not stopped beating him after he blacked out. Now that was something to ponder on, why would OZ have kept beating him after he had fainted? An unconscious man could not give them information so why had they not stopped? But before Duo could ponder that question too long the door opened and a tall man carrying a whip possessively in the crook of his arm.

Meanwhile, back at the safehouse….

Wu-fei glared out the window angrily. He hated to admit it but he was worried about Duo. The idiot was supposed to have returned from his mission three days ago and they hadn't even received a message from him since he said he was going to attack. Wu-fei sighed irritably, he didn't know how he could let the braided baka, a MAN at that, have such effects on him. Wu-fei knew it wasn't right, he liked WOMEN, he had been married for justice's1 sake. But had he been happy? He couldn't decide and his thoughts were much too jumbled at the moment to reflect upon his past. So he just sat there and continued to glare out the window.

Quatre sighed, damn but Wu-fei had been irritable since Duo hadn't returned. Quatre was well aware of how the Chinese boy felt about the American but he doubted anyone else knew, the only reason he knew was because he was empathetic to other people's feelings. He doubted even the Chinese boy himself knew how he felt. Quatre sighed again, it was times like this he wished he had a friend to tell all this too, but the other Gundam pilots were totally out of the question, to many of the problems involved them.

….

Duo gasped as he felt the whip fall yet again on his already bruised and bleeding back. For the past hour he had been beaten in a steady beat, the steady beat of the whip never faltering. Duo had stopped thinking clearly a long time ago, his thoughts in such disorder that he had to remind himself to breathe. Another sharp strike across his back brought yet another sharp in take of breath, and then it stopped, the next beat of the whip didn't come, and Duo's thoughts started to clear.

It took a good minute for Duo to get his thoughts in order and his breath even. He could not understand what was going on. The 'questioner' had not asked any questions, simply striped him of his shirt and began striking him across his back. OZ never wasted time like this man was; they always got straight to the questions, but these bastards hadn't even talked to him. Who was this who captured him? They looked like Oz soldiers, they had captured him by an OZ base, and, hell, they even SMELLED like OZ soldiers. Yet they could not possibly be Oz soldiers.

Duo's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as a hand grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over. Now standing in front of him was the 'questioner' clutching in his hand a red glowing knife. Duo watched in horror as the knife was slowly lowered to the soft skin of his stomach. When the hot knife touched his skin Duo did something he hadn't done since the destruction of Maxwell Church and screamed.

A lone figure stood outside the cell door, involuntarily wincing when he heard the inhuman scream that traveled out of the heartless cell. He could feel the pull at the bottom of his soul to the poor creature within the uncaring walls of the cell. Oh his poor Duo-chan! I'm sorry Duo I'm sorry, just wait I'll rescue you and then we can be together again like it was meant to be, just like we promised each other all that time ago.

Meanwhile….

Quatre was merrily washing the dishes2 when suddenly he felt a great pain stabbing through his middle causing him to drop the plate he had been washing. But, oh, the pain wasn't really there he knew, it was happening to someone else and he could feel there pain but it was worse then that. Over the past few weeks Quatre had been bombarded with emotions, the normally stoic pilots, like Heero and Wu-fei, especially Wu-fei, were letting feelings through there tightly woven shells and it seemed that because they hadn't felt in so long there emotions were quite stronger than most peoples.

Quatre collapsed to his knees clutching his head. The pounding in his slowly turned to a name and all he could here was, Duo… Duo.. Duo, Duo, Duo Duo DuoDuoDuoDuo DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The last time he shouted the name, unable to hold it back. The last thing he thought before he fainted was, 'OH Allah, poor Duo.'

A short time later….

Wu-fei was sitting in his room staring out the window when he heard a crash from the kitchen. His war instincts immediately kicked in and he jumped to his feet running down the stairs. When he was almost to the kitchen he heard something that made his heart stop, Quatre was screaming Duo's name.

Wu-fei arrived at the kitchen just in time to see Quatre collapse on the floor. He carefully picked the small Arab boy up and moved him from the kitchen to the living room gently laying him on the couch. Sighing he gently shook Quatre in a vain attempt to wake the young Arab. It wasn't that he didn't know that Quatre needed his rest it was just that concern for Duo was overriding any sympathetic thoughts toward Quatre at the moment.

"Quatre, Quatre…? Quatre you have to wake up!" Whispered Wu-fei trying not to sound pleading.

"Go-way." Quatre mumbled as he rolled over on the couch.

Wu-fei sighed in resignation, so much for plan A time to try plan B, "Quatre get up we're late for a mission."

Quatre sat bolt upright eyes wide open, "WHAT! Where? What is the status on Sandrock? Is he in working order? Get the transport plane ready. Where's the miss…" Quatre abruptly stopped in the middle of his tirade. "Wait a second Wu-fei WHAT mission!?!"

"Forgive me Quatre it was the only thing I could think of to wake you. I heard a crash in the kitchen floor then you screaming Duo's name and when I finally GET to the kitchen you're out cold. I want to know what is going on."

Quatre's eyes watered up as he remembered what had happened. He clung to Wu- fei as he remembered the terrible pain he had felt coming from Duo. "Oh Wu- fei! Poor DUO! I believe I have just confirmed Duo's capture and whatever is happening to him is something I never ever want to feel again!" At the end of the sentence Quatre clung tighter to Wu-fei and began sobbing.

Wu-fei was in utter shock, whatever was happening to Duo must be awful if it rendered the normally calm mother-like Quatre it to the sobbing pile he was now. OH dear God or Gods or Spirits or whatever higher power was at work in the universe please just don't let Duo be dead. Shinigami please don't take him yet please…

"Quatre why don't you go upstairs and sleep. I'll clean the kitchen don't worry. You've had a stressful day and you need your rest."

"Ok Wu-fei I will. Make sure you get all the glass, goodnight…or good afternoon I suppose." Quatre walked to the edge of the room but just before he started up the stairs he turned and looked Wu-fei in the eye. "You take care of your self Wu-fei." And with that he turned around and walked up the steps into his room.

'OK Quatre,' thought Wu-fei. ' I'll take care of myself just as long as Duo's alive, oh please let him be alive.'

TBC? Maybe, it's up to you!

I love every one who reviewed (all three of you) but really, I need more if you expect me to keep writing! Sorry, I didn't really edit this one, finals are next week so I haven't really had time. M'k, so I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the original version of this. I'm going to try and make this fast… ( I did have close to 62 reviews when I deleated this but there were several multiple-time reviewers. -)

Landlady of the Universe, NightMaiden02, TheEvilCactus, chris, Mysteriousmystery, Kyoko Maxwell Yui, Skriana the Shadow Dragon, Debi, Kracken, Baka, ShiroNeko, Zeto, Sabrith Alastar, Racheal Maxwell, Melinda, Lil Dreamer, emma Sailor Universe, TasukiNoBaka, Aras Melanki, Silverdrake, Chibiange, GWingAngel, Hades' Phoenix, Jelfia Maleak, Sivy, Misanagi, Crystalstorm21, Wufeisgirl, ITSAME, Luci.

Extra special thanks to Sivy from when I was writing this the first time!

And to my three reviewers(honestly it's my own fault…I should post updates on saterday's or Fridays, send friend sot review!

andreaward: Look! I continued! I love 2x5 too…though it wasmore popular in general when I first started writing this story…

lil-jenny: OK, you talked me into it  Keep reviewing!

Evelyn N.A: Don't worry, Duo's still got a lot of crap to go through! hehe It's ok, I'm a sadist too!

1 I was going to put for gods sake but I have no idea what religion Wu-fei is because it is never stated in the series. And anyway for "Justices" Sake just sounds like Wu-fee don't ya think?

2 I just love the image of Quatre merrily humming to himself while whipping a towel over a plate. Don't ask why


End file.
